


A rumble in the jungle

by LewdCookies



Series: Edge of the Old Republic [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Face Sitting, Fellatio, In the jungle the lion fucks tonight, Large Insertion, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Queen of the Jungle, Rough Sex, Sex in the Jungle, Size Difference, dominant female, excessive use of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: While in-between missions, Felyna makes a sudden friendship that develops into a very memorable time.Story set in the Star Wars Old Republic setting.





	A rumble in the jungle

Night was beginning fall on the jungle as Felyna slowly made her way through the underbrush, a rifle stock pressed hard against her shoulder while she scanned her surroundings. She stopped in the outskirts of a small clearing and in the shade of a large tree sat down on one knee. Her ears listening intently for any suspicious noises. Around her the usual cacophony of noises that permeated the jungle during daytime was slowly going silent. The reddish gloom of dusk began fading into a blueish coloured darkness. Through the thick canopy up above her head the first stars in the night sky were beginning to show alongside one of the planet’s two moons. Her ears twitched like a cat’s as they suddenly picked up a faint rustle nearby. But she barely had time to react before something large, grey and hairy slammed into her.

As the long drawn out wail that cease fire signal sounded across the firing range Felyna lowered the rifle. She thumbed the safety switch on the thing before pulling out the energy pack in one swift practised move. Placing the pack and the rifle down on the table in front of her she proceeded to pull the noise-dampening headphones of her head in quick succession. Breathing a slight sigh of relief as the cool air brushed over her warm ears.

The commando team was on the end of their second week of being on active standby. They were currently holed up in a safehouse located in the main city of some planet in the Outer Rim named Zeela. It had been supposed to be a quick stay, only lasting for a few days before they would move on. But instead agent Welk had found himself scrambling for any leads as where to Markham, a rogue Republic special agent, had took off after their last encounter. The last time she had seen him, Welk had been in a furious discussion with someone over the holocom. His table littered with empty coffee cups and fast-food containers while looking like he had barely slept for the past week.

She walked down the length of the open air firing range and retrieved her target. A gentle breeze tugging at any loose locks of black hair that hadn’t been tied behind her head as per usual. She couldn’t help but to make a disappointed grimace as she looked at sheet of paper, a number of blaster holes burnt through it. A number of them nowhere near where she had originally wanted them to be.

As a veteran commando Felyna knew that military life mostly consisted of long periods of waiting interspersed with a few furious moments of action. But that didn’t stop her from feeling antsy and restless. A feeling she was sure the others in the team was feeling as well. As it had quickly turned out there wasn’t much to Zeela as a planet unless you liked jungles and oceans. It was a great place to freshen up on survival training but perhaps not so much when you were stuck there on standby. The place was a far cry from other places she had been to in and outside of her career such as Nar Shaddaa or Coruscant or Spira for that part. The squad had all been very quick in calling the place a retirement planet.

With a dissatisfied grumble she tossed the sheet to the side, next to another pile of used targets, and set to adjusting the sights of her rifle again. She had almost wished she had brought her own rifle to the range. But she figured that a military spec rifle that size and caliber would’ve created a whole host of problems. Ranging from being far to inconspicuous, not to mention it would’ve most likely blown a fist sized hole through any of the targets available. Which she couldn’t help but to think wouldn’t be too appreciated. So instead she had to settle with what was effectively a plinker gun on loan from the range aside from using her own blaster pistol.

So now she and the rest of the squad were playing the waiting game, which mostly consisted of trying to keep themselves active as best as they could. So far they had all brushed up on their jungle survival skills as well as brushing up on the how to assault and clear rooms. There had been a hearty chuckle amongst the team when their squad leader Rokas had somehow gotten his hands of a couple of foam dart rifles for them. She was pretty sure there was still one or two darts lodged behind the living room sofa. Or Force knows where else in the room knowing Gaen’s accuracy. There was still little wonder why she was the team’s marksman considering the zabrak couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn even when standing next to it. But besides that there had been a myriad of makeshift courses to let them brush up on their skills. Such first aid, complete with homemade wounds courtesy of Leilani’s surprising knowledge of theatrical makeup. As well navigation and taking care of the ship and their own equipment. A rifle could always stand being cleaned more as her old drill sergeant had told her repeatedly during boot camp.

That was also why she found herself at a local firing range she had stumbled upon by accident a couple of days earlier. She needed to train to keep her skills honed as much her equipment needed to be taken care off. Like she was a machine herself, she had a dark chuckle at the thought before she focused on adjusting the sights again. Not to mention, the last time she missed that very critical shot things had… She gritted her teeth and pushed those thoughts to the side. She had seen that scene unfold in her dreams plenty of times enough and the whole thing felt too fresh for her to deal with. After her fourth round of shooting she was getting the suspicion that she was overcompensating and bracing for recoil that wasn’t all there. It was something that even hours of meticulous sight adjustments couldn’t really fix.  
“You’re bracing too hard,” came a slightly accented voice from behind her all of a sudden.  
“Yeah, but when you’re usually shooting an upgraded E-11s rifle everything else seems like a pop gun in your hands after that point,” she retorted. Not bothering to look away from her work.  
“Is that so?” The voice replied with obvious amusement as if not buying her explanation, “If that’s the case I might suggest going over to something else. Like a holdout blaster for instance.”  
Felyna put down the rifle on the table with a thud and turned around to face the source of the voice.  
“Look,” she said a bit too hotly, “If you could be so kind to mind your own business-”  
Her voice suddenly died in her throat as she turned around and came face to face with the source of the voice.

Felyna suddenly found herself face to face with a Cathar, well not so much face to face as he towered over her by at least half a meter. Forcing her to crane her neck slightly to get a decent look at him. The first thing she noticed was that he an obviously feline face. As well as a pair of very sharp azure blue eyes that was looking down at her with amusement. His mouth that was split into a slightly smirk, showing off a pair of impressive fangs in the process. Above his eyes sat a pair of rounded feline ears. His face was surrounded by a mane of white or grey hair, most of which had been tied into a set of thick braids behind his head. The rest of his noticeably muscular body was covered in fur of the same colour.  
“What the matter,” the Cathar said mirthfully. The accent in his basic speech very obvious, “Cat’s got your tongue?”  
Quickly managing to regain her composure Felyna gave into the urge to roll her eyes at him.  
“Haha. Very funny,” she replied back. Sarcasm dripping from her voice, “I’m sure you get plenty of use of that one.”  
His only reply was a slight chuckle while she continued to stare at him, her arms folded over her chest.  
“Is there anything else you feel the need to say about my shooting or can I go back minding my own business?” She said, far too standoffish than she had perhaps intended.  
“Ehm, I feel like we’ve come off on the wrong foot here,” the Cathar said sheepishly. Beginning to wither slightly under her glare from her jade green eyes. Which had been a strange perk she had managed to pick up from working alongside a Sith Pureblood for some time.  
“Or wrong paw even,” Felyna said smartly which elicited a quick laugh from the Cathar.  
“I guess I had that one coming didn’t I?”  
“That you did yes,” she replied with a nod before visibly relaxing.  
“The name’s Rafe by the way,” he said while extending a large hand.  
“Felyna,” she replied, her hand getting engulfed in his strong but at the same time soft grip, before quickly adding “And before you ask, no, I’m not part Cathar or anything.”  
“You sure?” He cocked his head sideways and his ears twitched slightly, “Could’ve fooled me with that temper of yours.”  
“Now what is that supposed to mean?” Felyna arched one eyebrow at him, looking slightly amused.  
“That your temper is apparently as wild as your shooting, that’s what,” he quickly replied with a grin. It was now Felyna’s turn to laugh.  
“Well I admit you hit a bullseye there,” she replied afterwards with a quick shrug of her shoulders, “So what’s your take on it then, shoot it to me straight here.”  
Rafe groaned slightly and his shoulders slumped, causing her lips to curl upwards.  
“As long as you promise to stop it with it those puns,” he said exasperated.  
“Not sure if I can promise that, I mean I have plenty of ammunition left after all,” she grinned widely back at him.  
“By now I’m sure I’ve heard them all anyway,” Rafe said with another groan.  
“So wait, you work here?” she asked curiously, “Or is this a weird attempt at flirting? Because if so you might need to work on your routine as it’s a dud.”  
There was a slight twitch to Rafe’s ears at her punchline, and he seemed to suppress another annoyed groan, causing her lips to curl upwards again. She was probably giving him too much flak but opening a conversation by slightly insulting her shooting he kind of deserved it she reasoned.  
“Yeah, I work here as one of the range masters and instructors,” he replied.  
At which point Felyna noticed the ID-tag clipped to a pocket on the vest he wore, complete with range logo and his name. She suddenly felt slightly sheepish for missing that crucial detail.  
“Alright, I stand corrected then,” she readily admitted, “Even if you do need to work on your introduction a bit I think.”  
“I’ll try,” was his amused reply.  
“So, without any further puns,” she continued, much to his apparent relief, “What would you suggest I do to improve my shooting then?”  
Rafe walked up to her table and picked up the rifle, the thing looked surprisingly dainty in his arms all compared to hers, and loaded it deftly. The break period beginning to wind down as the other shooters around them began to get ready for another round. Putting on their own headphones, she noted with curious interest that his were a bit specialized and seemed to almost clip onto his ears. Felyna could suddenly hear his voice over an apparent built in communication system. In the background the signal for the range being unsafe sounded and the sound of slugthrowers and blasters being fired rippled across the range.  
“Right,” Rafe said, composing himself a bit, “As I said before, you obviously know what you’re doing. That as much is evident. But at the same time you’re overcompensating slightly as you’re anticipating too much recoil.”  
The Cathar began sliding into his obviously experienced role as an instructor as he began speaking as a matter of factly. The whole thing making Felyna think that she was suddenly back at the firing range during basic training. Only then her instructor had been a mirialan about her height and not a two meter tall Cathar that towered over her. It was a strange sight to behold, as Rafe had to stoop down slightly to explain things things to her. His large hands engulfing hers as he helped her adjust her grip and stance slightly. Something which only served to confirm her own suspicions on the matter. In any other case she would’ve felt a little odd about her instructor being a bit too handsy with her but she let that fact slide for now. Besides, there was something about him that interested her, even from this brief encounter.

As their downtime on Zeela dragged into its third week Felyna found herself, between bouts of training, spending more time on the range and in the company of Rafe. The Cathar and his friendly personality quickly growing on her. Whenever he had asked about her she had given him a story about being a mercenary on the down-low. Mostly to preserve operation security. She had in turn learned he had spent a few years pursuing various careers. Before deciding he had enough and settling down on Zeela to pursue his hobbies of target shooting and hunting. Felyna could agree he couldn’t have picked a better place for that. She had also been pleased to find he was also a pretty decent cook as well. Knowing a surprising amount of how to prepare various game animals and her teaching him a few tricks of her own as well.

However after a while Felyna realized that she found Rafe surprisingly striking and attractive at the same time. There was something ruggedly handsome about Rafe that struck a chord with her. Occasionally she had spotted the appreciative looks he gave her when he thought she wasn’t looking. So she obviously knew she had his eye. Not that she was all that surprised. Being a child of a family with a long military career the there had been a certain emphasis on good physique and fitness in an early age. Combined with a long career in the Republic armed services which had hammered her body into tip top shape. Despite her relatively short height, her body was fit and limber and still at peak performance. Her skin seemed to have a constant tan, with the only blemish being the occasional pale scar. She had soft facial features that had been inherited from her mother. A combination that could considered as good looking, perhaps not enough to turn heads. She had heard plenty of on the sly compliments about her toned rear. Particularly whenever she had been out and about in town during leave. At one point it had been described, by a very inebriated bar patron, as something you could crack nuts with. At that point she hadn’t been too sure if she should’ve laughed or simply punched them for the comment. She had done both in this case.

But at the same time she felt somewhat conflicted about the whole thing. Especially knowing that she could be leaving at the drop of a hat to go elsewhere. She wasn’t too sure if a romance or something approaching a relationship was such a good idea to have in this instance. She was also learning to know him a bit too well. It put a slight stop to any ideas of him being one of her atypical one night stands. Her preferred way of blowing off some steam and relieving frustrations. So for the time being she simply pushed any thoughts and ideas of that aside and simply continued on with her friendship with him instead. Relishing in the slight chance of being normal, or whatever she would be able to call normal at least in her case, for however briefly it might be. She was pretty damn sure the others suspected that something was up. But other than some gentle ribbing about her frequent visits to the range they never really made much of a deal of it. Not even Agent Welk seemed to make much of an issue of it. She partly figured that they all thought it was a way for her to take her mind off things. It was one of those moments that she remembered why she considered them friends and why she had stuck around with them for so long.

Whenever Felyna thought back to it she could never really remember who actually started the whole thing. She remembered her and Rafe having a very animated discussion one day as they shared lunch together where the topic had quickly careened into general skills and prowess. Due to the fact that the two of them were hitting off so well they had started doing regular friendly competitions. At who was the best shooter at the range, with the loser buying lunch usually. So far she was in overall lead, but the Cathar wasn’t too far behind.  
“I’m telling you,” the Rafe said boastfully after finishing off his burger, “If we’d done this for real I would totally have won this time around.”  
“Oh please,” Felyna said with a scoff, “You’ve said that for the past couple of attempts now and I still end up in the lead.”  
“But that was only with a couple of points. I mean last time you won by a single point.”  
“True,” she said with a slight shrug on her shoulders, “I mean you’re probably one of the better sport shooters I’ve encountered.”  
Rafe’s ears perked up at her compliment.  
“Really, you serious?” He asked while looking incredulously at her.  
Felyna, busy scarfing down the last of her meal, simply nodded in response and waited until she had finished chewing before speaking again.  
“Yes of course I am. You don’t spend such a long time doing what I do until you start noticing things. I mean you said it yourself after all, your scores are pretty close to mine constantly.”  
She wasn’t too sure how it looked like when a Cathar blushed but Rafe at that moment looked like he did very much so. Felyna thought he looked like a bit like a kitten and she had suppress a small smile at the sight.  
“Thanks,” he muttered slightly awkwardly.  
“Don’t mention it,” she replied.  
They ate in silence for a few minutes. Finishing up the last of their fast-food meal before Felyna, after having loudly drained her cup of its content, looked at Rafe and arched an eyebrow questioningly. The Cathar looking like he was dying to say something.  
“Alright, spill it,” she said. Not really sure what to expect from him.  
“Okay, how about this. What do you say about a,” he faltered for a moment as he was looking the right word to use, “A game? No wait that sounds kind of wrong, let’s just call it a challenge then.”  
“I’m all ears Rafe.”  
“Alright then, how about a rumble in the jungle?”  
Felyna looked at him for a minute before she started laughing hysterically. Rafe looked confused at her for a moment until it dawned upon him what he had said. His eyes widened in shock and horror and he buried his face in his hands.  
“Oh Force, that is not what I meant in this case,” he said embarrassed while Felyna continued to guffaw. People around them looking oddly in their direction for a moment.  
“Bloody hell I needed that laugh, thanks Rafe.” she said after having calmed down a little, a wide grin on her face.  
“You’re welcome,” came the muffled reply from Rafe whose head was still buried in his hands in despair.  
“You feel like trying that again?” She asked jovially.  
“Sure,” he said as he sat up and composed herself. Trying not to notice the broad and amused smile still plastered on her face, “Okay then, what would you say to a little test of skill then?”  
“What are you thinking of in this case?”  
“A hunt, you versus me. A chance to see who is the better one of us outside the firing range and in a real environment.”  
There was a spark of interest in her eyes.  
“Go on.”

Around them various night creatures shrieked and scattered as a round from her rifle struck a nearby tree before Rafe slamming into her sent her sprawling to the ground. The sudden impact pushing the air of her lungs briefly. Felyna had barely any time to react before Rafe pounced on her again with a roar. It was only by the width of a hair that she managed to roll to the side to avoid him. She quickly rose back up on her feet and dodged a quick swipe of his hand, followed by another before she hunched down and brought her fists up automatically. Rafe was faster than she had expected and he kept her on her toes with his attacks. But her smaller frame was a benefit for her. Letting her duck out of the way quicker but at the same time it left her unable to properly counterattack.

The two fighters circled each other in the small jungle clearing. This was the culmination of two hours of cat and mouse games between each other in an attempt to see who was the better hunter of the two. So far the two had kept equal footing, never being able to score something that could be considered a clean kill. The other part always being able to avoid or stay one step ahead. Now they faced each other at last, waiting on who would go first. Felyna shrugged off the jacket she was wearing, freeing up her arms just in case. She planted her feet in the soft soil for stability as her body instinctively adopted the basic warrior stance she remembered from basic training. She placed her feet shoulder-width apart as she locked eyes with Rafe. Taking a slight step forward with her left foot to evenly distribute her body weight across both her legs while bending her knees slightly in the process. She brought her curled hands up to her chin and tucked her elbows in closer to her. In front of her Rafe paced side from side like a predatory cat. Neither of them said a word to each other as they waited for the other one to act. Both of them having the same determined look on their faces. While it may have been a simple game between the two but at that point in time it was all or nothing.

Time seemed to slow to a standstill between the two. Around the fighters the forest seemed to have calmed down and the usual sounds of nocturnal insects and animals were audible in the treetops. One of the planets moons bathed the jungle and the clearing in its pale white light. Felyna looked at Rafe who looked back at her, both of them knowing that time was almost up. Neither one of them really willing to have it all end on a draw. Their bodies tensed up, their feet digging into the dirt for stability as they prepared themselves.

With a low growl Rafe closed the distance between the two in almost a heartbeat, Felyna had only a moment’s notice to dodge a swipe of his hand. His claws thankfully retracted she had quickly noticed, before she capitalized on his clumsy opening and whipped one of her legs behind his and pulled back. Suddenly destabilized the Cathar was sent toppling backwards and he crashed with an audible grunt onto the soft ground. In one swift fluid movement, Felyna had pulled the blaster pistol she kept holstered near the small of her back and aimed it as his head.  
“Bang, you’re dead,” she said with almost playfully glee in her voice.  
Rafe looked at the barrel pointing at his face before giving her a theatrical wail of agony.  
“Argh, you got me.”  
There was a moment of silence before the two burst into fits laughter. Felyna felt her legs were about to give out on her, and she rather unceremoniously sat down on his chest. Not that he seemed to mind all that much aside from a slight grunt of discomfort.  
“Well done,” she commented. Looking down at his prone form while grinning, “Haven’t had that much fun in a while.”  
“You weren’t too shabby yourself, certainly kept me on my toes.”  
“I hope you don’t think this thing was cheating?” She asked, holding up the pistol for him to see in her hand before holstering it behind her again. To which Rafe shook her head.  
“Nah, I should’ve expected you to have an ace up your sleeve or something.”

Another moment of silence passed between the two as they looked at each other. Their bodies still buzzing with the adrenaline coursing through their veins. The tank top that Felyna was wearing was by now glued to her body from sweat. Her hair was unruly and dirty from the scuffle. Her skin glistened faintly from sweat and there was a flustered by excited look on her face. Sitting on top of him, Felyna could feel the Cathar’s chest heave up and down as he breathed deeply. With one of her hands rested on his furred torso, she could even feel his pounding heartbeat. Even up this close to him Rafe looked attractive and handsome in a rugged way. She was about to stand back up again when she felt something poke against her rear. She looked over her shoulder and then back at Rafe as a amused smirk appeared on her face.  
“Speaking of aces up your sleeve Rafe, is that a blaster cannon in your pants or are you very suddenly happy to see me?” She asked amusedly with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
His ears twitched slightly before they seemed to deflate and there was an embarrassed look on his face as he began sputtering.  
“Ahm... It’s… ehm...”  
Felyna playfully nibbled on her lower lip as she watched him sputter underneath her, one of her hands idly dragging itself over his soft chest. A motion that was lost to him in his sudden rush of embarrassment as he was trying hard explaining. Meanwhile, she couldn’t help but to revel in the arousing feeling of having him partially wrapped around her little finger. She felt a sudden shudder of delight run down her spine to between her legs. With her body still fueled by a mix of adrenaline and endorphins she felt like she was ready to throw caution to the wind. Besides, she reasoned, he deserved a little something for his good efforts. Not to mention it was pretty obvious he was enjoying things with the way his eyes could never really move away from her chest. In the slightly chilly night air she was pretty sure her nipples were noticeably poking through the cloth of her tank top. Especially with how glued it was to her, even with her wearing a lycra bra underneath.  
“It’s an… ahm… reaction to excess adrenaline,” he managed to mumble out after a while.  
“So you’re telling me every time we’ve been running matches you’ve had a raging hard on?”  
“Yes,” he replied after some hesitation and embarrassment.  
Felyna had by now begun to grind her rear slightly against the bulge in his shorts. Causing him to groan slightly but at the same time he was not making any movement to stop her. She smiled alluringly at him as she leaned down, presenting him a good view down her top, as much as he tried Rafe’s eyes barely looked away.  
“How about putting it to some good use then?” She asked suggestively.  
As the implications sunk in he looked at her wide eyed in surprise.  
“Are..” he swallowed nervously, “Are you sure about this? I mean-”  
“Oh come on Rafe,” she interrupted him, “Don’t give me any of that bullcrap. I’ve seen the looks you’ve given me. I know you want this as much as me.”  
She leaned closer to his face, her chest pressing up against his and she whispered huskily into his ear.  
“Come on tiger, you can play with this kitten all night long.”

Felyna yelped slightly as she felt his previously idle hands suddenly grab a handful of her rear and she cooed in response as they groped her roughly.  
“Ooh, that’s the spirit.”  
He was about to stand up but she put a hand on his chest to stop him, his hands still firmly on her rear.  
“Nuh-uh,” she said coyly with wave of her index finger, “You lost our little game and by all rights that means you’re mine. See it as me claiming my reward.”  
She smiled sultrily, grinding her rear against his bulge for emphasis. He gave her what sounded like an annoyed growl but lay back down on the grass again regardless. His eyes now roaming over her body with apparent interest. A part of her felt disappointed that he didn’t try to overpower her anyway. But from what she knew about Cathars they placed a lot of emphasis on honor. So she figured the he considered to unsportsmanlike of him to do so when he had been beaten fair and square. Felyna leaned closer to Rafe, the sultry smile still present on her lips.  
“Don’t worry tiger; you’ll get your rewards as well. Would be unfair otherwise.”  
With that she closed the distance between the two and pressed her lips against his. Kissing a Cathar, in particular one with a very feline looking face like Rafe, was an interesting experience. She quickly realized as his lips felt different, slightly coarser than hers and his much broader tongue made toying with it an odd challenge. But very soon they managed to work something out between each other and were quickly making out in earnest before they broke off.  
“That’s only the beginning,” she said.  
“I can’t wait to see the rest,” he replied with obvious eagerness.

Felyna slowly scooted backwards, him stifling another rumbling groan as she rubbed against the now very obvious bulge on his shorts. She lasciviously wondered what his member might actually look like as her interactions with Cathars had been very limited. So by all rights she was curious. Whatever it might actually look like it was very obvious he was packing something impressive between his legs. As compensation for losing, she decided to give him a bit of a show. Her hands and fingers began slowly rubbing the outline of his member, causing him to whimper slightly. Before she deftly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Taking it slow initially before the tension in his shorts took care of the rest. The zipper racing down to the finish line and exposing his underwear, a pair of black boxers. She gave him an amused look. His response was a casual shrug back. She grabbed the hem of his shorts and underwear and slowly began peeling them off his legs. Underneath them he was almost as furred as the rest of his body. Even if she noticed he seemed to have a softer patch of hair in lieu of pubic hair. She didn’t say anything as Rafe automatically lifted his midriff up from the slightly to make it easier for her to unclothe him. As the first glimpses of his shaft started appearing she renewed her efforts and tugged at his clothes a bit more.

As Rafe’s member sprung free from its prison she inhaled sharply. The thing that jutted upwards into the night sky in front of her was sizeable. But at the same time it was not grotesquely big. The head was shaped like a mushroom very much like a human's and a number of veins running up the shaft. The member swayed briefly before it tipped backwards toward him slightly, the member having a very slight bend to it, almost a bit like a curved sword. The root of the shaft was hidden beneath the fur. Which made her assume it was hidden away when flaccid. She also noticed he had no visible ballsack hanging underneath the shaft. Although truth to the be told she really wouldn’t have looked forward to a pair of fuzzy nuts at the base. That would’ve far more hair than she’d be willing to deal with. The shaft had some girth to it, like a pole beer glass or a long shot glass. The thing throbbed slightly as she put the fingers of one hand around it, the fingers easily wrapping themselves around it. The thing was about half as long as her forearm by her rough estimate. She could feel the warmth radiating from the thick shaft as she eyed it lustily. Unlike the rest of him, the shaft was pinkish red in colour with the blood filled head being a shade darker.  
“Oh my,” she said huskily while looking up at him from her position between his legs. Briefly wiggling the stiff shaft in her hand, “Looks like I was wrong, it’s not a blaster cannon but a turbolaser.”  
She wasn’t sure if his groan was over her corny joke or the fact that she gave the thing in her hand a squeeze.  
“But it looks like it could need some cleaning though,” she added with a hungry smile. Letting her tongue run up the length of the shaft. He groaned deeply as her tongue left a streak of glistening saliva behind it made its way up to the tip. She could almost taste and smell the sweat from their previous game coming of it as she did. Her nostrils were filled with its slightly heady aroma. She felt the thing pulse as her tongue danced over the tip of it. Her efforts were almost instantly rewarded by a drop of slightly bitter tasting precome seeping from the slit.

Felyna started showering the member with kisses and licks as her hands aggressively worked the shaft with both hands. All Rafe could do was grit his teeth and groan in response as she aggressively swatted his hands away whenever he moved them closer to her. He resorted to sitting on them so as not to rip out handfuls of grass while she hungrily worked her magic on his shaft. The thing very quickly turned into a big glistening pillar from her saliva. The air in the small glade quickly filling with his groans and her hums of pleasure. Alongside the slick noises of her hands rapidly moving up and down the turgid shaft.

Felyna’s tongue slithered up the length of the shaft again, stopping as her tongue reached the tip of the glans and she gave it a slight kiss. The member throbbing in her hands in response. Giving him a titillating look she opened her mouth wider and engulfed the tip into her mouth. Rafe let out a sound that sounded halfway between a groan and a growl in response. Saying something she couldn’t hear under his breath in his own language as his fingers dug into the ground. She slowly began sliding the member into the hot wet cavern that was her mouth. Her nimble tongue wantingly caressing the underside of the shaft as it slid deeper inside.

With a faint plop she suddenly pulled away from the member. Faint strings of saliva briefly connecting between the two before they were ripped apart as she rose up on her knees. She pulled the sweaty tank top off her chest and threw it to the side. Exposing the black lycra bra she wore underneath as well as her toned stomach. Her skin hard nipples visible as small bumps in the cloth. Her skin was quickly covered with goosebumps as the cooling night air brushed over it. A fair number of pale nicks and scars covered her upper body which stood out against her darker skin. His eyes widened somewhat as her bra was quickly discarded in quick succession, exposing her modest bust to his eager eyes. Her breasts were firm and well shaped, a pair of barbells piercings that set in each of her nipples. This was followed by a quick removal of her boots and pants at which point Rafe seemed to get the hint and began pulling off the rest of his clothes. As he pulled off his shirt, she eyed his broad and muscular chest with obviously interest.

As Felyna was about to take off her underwear, a pair of grey boyshorts, she looked at Rafe slyly and catching his eye. She turned around and slowly began to pull down her underwear down her toned legs. Presenting her firm and now naked rear to him, the outer lips of her sex visible between her legs. She heard him make an appreciative noise behind her back as he took in the sights. She imagined his nostrils flaring as he smelt the arousal coming from her, his eyes drinking in every curve of her body. With her face out of sight of him she smiled pleased at herself at the thought of his hands digging into the dirt out of sheer frustration. Of being unallowed to pounce upon her and rut her like an animal against the ground. The thought of losing her usual control to someone evidently as powerful looking as him made the fires of arousal burn even hotter inside her. As much as she preferred to be on top and in control in bed. There were those times she almost wanted that control to briefly slip out of her hands. To give someone a chance have their way with her. Even if for only a brief moment of time before she would wrest the control back and they’d be under her beck and call. Felyna thought of teasing him further but was at the same time lustily eyeing the turgid shaft between his legs over her shoulder. She turned around to face him again, showing off the trimmed patch of dark pubic hair on her mound. She could see his ears twitch as he regarded her with his azure blue eyes like she was his prey. As if he seriously considered just pouncing on top of her and having his way with her. The thought of that made her shiver slightly, to him it would look as if the night air got to her. The sensation sending a rush of arousal down to between her legs. But he showed a surprising amount of restraint, content to let her be in control as established before. Or he was simply biding his time.

Satisfied with her work Felyna sunk down on her knees in front of Rafe once more. The grass feeling surprisingly soft underneath her legs and she resumed her assault on his turgid shaft. Encircling the base with her fingers and beginning work at it with her mouth with gusto, quickly setting up an aggressive pace. Hands steadily jerking the shaft in a rotating motion while her head rapidly bobbed up and down around the crown, her cheeks caving inwards as she applied suction. Soon the shaft and her fingers were slick from the copious amounts of saliva she produced in the process. As well as producing a wealth of lewd sloppy noises. She experimented by taking it farther down her throat. But she realized it was far too thick and rigid in its current state to really let her to do it. Making her eyes tear up from the effort and causing her to cough wetly as it briefly tapped the back of her throat. She thought she heard him chuckle slightly as she did but otherwise Rafe continued to groan and muttering compliments laced with expletives about her handiwork. He hissed quietly when she tickled a spot underneath the base of his shaft and his shaft visibly twitched in her hands at the same time. She smiled amusedly at his reaction at her discovery that a common weak spot for men seemed to be true regardless of species.

Even without her underwear she could feel the dampness between her legs as she rubbed her thighs together to get herself off. With both her hands currently preoccupied squeezing and massaging his member she had to make do. Briefly pulling her mouth away off the shaft again she quickly climbed on top of Rafe, the Cathar grunting slightly as he felt her move on top of him. Now lying on top of him, giving him an eyeful of her rear while she faced towards his groin. She grabbed the member again and guided it to her mouth, lips wrapping around the plump head, forming a tight seal around as her tongue darted around the tip. She moaned around the shaft as she suddenly felt one of Rafe’s fingers brush up against her lower lips. A quick shudder of delight rushing up her spine and into the pleasure centres of her brain. She could feel his large hands grabbing a firm hold of her rear, giving toned cheeks a rough squeeze before spreading them apart slightly. Exposing both her puckered rose as well as her glistening lower lips. She could only shudder in anticipation at what he might have in mind for her.

When Felyna felt his broad feline tongue come into contact with her slit she couldn’t help but to let out a long purr of delight. Letting her grip around his member go at the same time. She squealed sharply and buried her face in his abdomen as he eagerly began eating her out. A pair of digits spreading her lips apart slightly before his tongue lapped at her juices. She moaned, mewled and writhed slightly on top of him as his oral ministrations began taking a quick toll on her aroused mind. She muttered expletives and encouragements under her breath, her voice partially muffled by his body as Rafe suddenly unveiled his hidden talent to her. Only by giving his shaft a hard squeeze he seemed to relent his assault on her sex. She didn’t need to look over her shoulder to realize he was grinning at her reaction. She suddenly gave in to a sudden urge and nimbly pivoted on top of him, her legs splayed on either side of him. She gave him a look full of lust and hunger before she grabbed fistfuls of his mane. Guiding his face back towards her groin with a sharp and demanding tug. He more than obliged, and she threw her head back and moaned deeply as his tongue brushed up against her sex as he eagerly began lapping at her juices once more. Showing off a surprising amount of experience in the matter.

Felyna was panting heavily, and she bit down on one of her knuckles to stifle a long moan as his tongue brushed up against her aroused clit. Its coarse texture tongue gently rasping against her aroused labia sent lightning bolts up her spine. Her hips had begun bucking and gyrate against his face in response to his skilled ministrations and she was groping one of her breasts fiercely. Fingers tweaking and tugging the pierced nipple. Her breathing was turning shallow and her moans increasing slightly in pitch as her body began rushing towards her climax. Between her legs Rafe did not seem bothered by her hips pushing up against his face. His arms grabbing hold of her thighs as to avoid her legs from clamping shut around him. Rafe’s eyes, however, carried a hungry glint to them. A wanton hungry look that sent waves of desire coursing through her as she looked down on him. Her eyes glazed over slightly with lust. It was a look that spoke volumes of what he was planning to do with her before the night was over. She only imagined the hard shaft currently out of sight behind her back throbbing and leaking precome from the tip in anticipation of what was to happen.

In the pale moonlight her hair almost seemed to ripple like a dark waterfall behind her back as her entire body gyrated and rolled against him. Showing off surprising flexibility she bent backwards, her breasts visibly standing out as her back formed into an arch. Her position was secured thanks to Rafe’s strong arms around her thighs and it gave her access to his member again. The shaft resting against her face and she gave it a series of affectionate kisses and licks to show that she had not forgotten about the thing completely. He left of a muffled groan when she briefly let her tongue slither over the tip. Tasting the suddenly slightly sweeter tasting fluids seeping from the tip. The change making her wonder if was based on his diet or something belonging to his species as a whole. But the somewhat strenuous position was quickly taking its toll on her. Forcing her to sit up again, the abdominal muscles on her flat stomach rippling in the process as she pulled herself up. Only for her to bury her face in his mane to muffle a series of gasping moans as she felt his tongue brush up against her sensitive clit. Underneath her Rafe rumbled amusedly as a reaction.

Her first, and eagerly awaited, climax struck her like a ship entering hyperspace. It started with a long drawn out moan as her toes curled up and her fingers grabbed fistfuls of his hair. She didn’t register the pained grunt from him as her body went rigid as the orgasm rolled over her like a massive artillery barrage. Behind her eyelids she saw a light show worthy of a space battle unfold. Muscles in her legs twitched, and she pushed her pelvis into his face. No doubt smearing his face with her juices while they seemed to gush out from her contracting sex like a small flood. His tongue eagerly lapping it up and sending sparks of desire through her body every time the invading digit touched a sensitive spot. She gritted her teeth and breathed hard through her nostrils for a moment as an after tremor ripped through her body. As it slipped away her overexerted muscles finally give up on her. Felyna collapsed on top of Rafe, panting as she felt the post-climax tingle slowly seep through her body.  
“I’ll be fine, give me a moment,” she managed to say between gasps as she languished on top of him. Still marveling slightly at how soft Rafe really felt.

She rose up on her haunches, slightly unsteadily, and moved in closer to the Cathar. His face glistened from her juices and she could taste herself on his lips as she gave him a kiss. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was still laboured but she looked satisfied at the same time.  
“You are certainly full of surprises,” she remarked amused, content to nuzzle up to him while she regained her strength. One of her hands gently stroking the rigid shaft to keep it alive. Even if the thing did not look like it would go soft anytime soon.  
“What can I say? Knowing how to groom yourself has some hidden benefits.”  
“You’ve got to be joking,” she said while looking incredulously at him.  
He didn’t keep face for very long and gave her a wide grin.  
“Yes, I am.”  
The two shared a brief weary laugh between each other before laying together for a while. Her hand working on his shaft while on of his fingers slipped between her legs and she purred as she felt one of his fingers rub against her sex.  
“You sure you don’t have some Cathar in your family?” Rafe asked with a downwards glance as she rested against his chest. She laughed slightly.  
“Absolutely,” she replied.  
“Just checking.”

Felyna got up on her knees and stretched her still somewhat sore limbs. Rafe rolled his eyes at her almost catlike behaviour, to which she laughed amusedly at in response. She crawled on all fours towards his crotch again and grasped the member firmly in her hands. Lathering it up with her tongue until it shone once more, all a sensuous display of wanton affection and obvious preparation for what was to come. Satisfied with her handiwork she turned around and slowly crawled towards a nearby fallen log, giving her rear an exaggerated sway from side to side with each step. She candidly imagined his eyes following after her as the fingers of one of his hands grasped his shaft and began slowly stroking it. A lusty grin on his face at the same time.

With her arms on the log, fingers digging into the soft bark for stability she spread her legs, giving him an ample view of her damp sex. When she looked down between her legs, he had disappeared from his spot in the grass. Then suddenly she felt his shadow cast over her as she could see his feet appear behind her. She could feel his presence looming over her. In her mind’s eye, she imagined him looking down at her quivering small form. She angled her head slightly and from the corner of her eye she could see him eyeing her, that hungry glare back in his eyes again. As she felt one of his hands caressing her back she bit down slightly on her lower lip to stop her from moaning. Shuddering as she felt his claws gently scrape over her sensitive skin. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as he leant closer to her, his breath washing over her back and he emitted a rumbling growl of appreciation. She mewled weakly as she could feel the tip of his member rub up against her lower lips and fought against the urge to push up against him. In her core she wanted to push back, to be the one in control of it. But with the suddenly imposing figure of the Cathar looming over her, her lean body being dwarfed by his broad and muscular one in comparison. The urge for control seemed to vanish to the wind. She swallowed to try moistening her suddenly parched mouth. All she really could see when looking over her shoulder was his furry chest. If she craned her neck, she could see his blue eyes that kept eyeing her with obviously lust. The same lust she knew was reflected in her own eyes as well. All her poise having by now melted away and been replaced by a growing need to feel him inside her. A part of her felt a pang of shame at her sudden submissiveness, but it was a voice lost in the haze of lust that permeated her mind.

She inhaled sharply as she felt the tip briefly rubbed against her opening again before he pushed it inside, the slick member easily slipping between her wet lower lips. A moan slipped past both of them as his girthy member slid inside her velvet canal. Each inch of his member that slipped inside was punctuated by Felyna moaning or whimpering. The fulfilling sensation nearly too much for her. But Rafe showed a surprising amount of tenderness, letting her adjust to its size before continuing. It did not take long until she could feel the fur brush up against her rear, signaling that she had taken him fully inside her. Her entire body seemed to tingle pleasantly and she was panting hard, causing her hanging breasts to jiggle slightly with each heaving breath. He leaned closer to her, and she looked up at him and seeing the concern for her visible in his eyes. She simply nodded her head to show that she was okay and wiggled her hips for emphasis. The slight movement sending lightning bolts of pleasure up her spine as her inner walls contracted and moved around the shaft inside her.

Rafe started slowly, she let out a quiet whimper as she felt the member beginning to slide out of her, a noticeable feeling of emptiness in its wake. But that feeling did not last for long as he thrusted inside her, causing her to see stars behind her eyes as his pelvis bumped into her backside. She heard him let out a growl above her, figuring he was enjoying the sensations as much as she did. Felyna braced herself against the log, hands digging into the soft bark for stability as he began thrusting in and out of her. She closed her eyes to focus on the strange and fulfilling sensation she was feeling as the shaft slid in and out of between her legs. The rhythm of his thrusts was easy and slow. Each impact of his pelvis against hers a muted thump, sending slight ripples up her body. Making her breasts jiggle underneath her. She hummed and cooed in response, her noises an encouragement for him to continue.

The slow pace lasted only for so long as she could soon feel him pick up the pace with his thrusting. Placing his hands next to hers on the log for stability as he now began to rut with her in earnest. Her moaning grew in intensity in tact with his thrusting and now the glade was filled with the sounds of flesh impacting against each other and their combined moans. Each heavy impact sending ripples up along her body, causing her breasts to jiggle delectably underneath her and making her throw head back while moaning. His broad with its soft fur rubbing up against her as she did. She could hear him pant heavily above him and saw how his grip around the log tightened, his claws digging into the wood and leaving long claw marks behind. The sudden tension in his body, alongside the steadily increasing pace told her he was nearing the end of his ropes. But with how the member stirred up her insides and seemed to manage to rub against all her sensitive spots at the same time. It was obvious she was practically teetering over the edge herself. She steeled herself, hoping she could last a while longer as she sought to enjoy every second of possibly the best fuck she’d had for a while.

Rafe’s member slammed into her at a frantic pace for a few moments, almost pushing her up against the log she was leaning against. Above her the Cathar sounded like a heaving bellows while her own breathing had turned clipped and shallow, her moaning coming off in short bursts. She knew they both were very close to climaxing  
“Come on tiger,” she said between moans, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”  
Her vocal encouragement was seemingly all that he needed. After a few more hard thrusts he suddenly plunged his shaft deep inside of her with such force that she was pushed up against the log. Her breast mashed up against its rough texture and sending bolts up her body. With a loud feral roar he began depositing his load inside her. Felyna’s eyes shot wide open and she gasped loudly when she felt the member throb as the first huge spurts of semen was being unloaded inside her. The sensation sending her over her own brink and her body shuddered and tensed up as her second climax for the night coursed through her body. Its sudden onslaught pushing the air of her lungs as she practically imitated his roar with a long moan of her own. The walls of her velvet canal squeezing around this still throbbing shaft as it continued to deposit its load inside her as she climaxed. The sensation causing her partner to groan and trying to thrust himself deeper inside her.

But before long Rafe pulled out of her, leaving a distinct but brief feeling of emptiness inside Felyna before her knees gave out on her. She unceremoniously collapsed onto the ground. Her entire body seemed to tingle pleasantly as her orgasm ebbed away and being quickly replaced by fatigue. Felyna made a weary mental note in the back of her mind about getting some morning-after pills the next day. She could hear him move around next to her and she rolled to her side, suddenly feeling his fuzzy and warm presence next to her. She couldn’t help but to let out a quiet purr of delight at the felling. She snuggled up to him as the cold night was beginning making itself known to her naked body. His breathing was still laboured and heavy, but he had enough sense to grab her nearby jacket and throw it over her before pulling her close to him. Sleep came quickly for the two.

They awoke in each other’s arms as the first rays of sunlight shone through the jungle canopy. Their bodies feeling very stiff and sore, not to mention covered in dirt and grass stains. They dressed and gathered their equipment in relative silence, neither of them really wanting to look each other in the eye just right now. The two attempting to figure out what to say to each other to properly explain things about what had happened. It wasn’t until they began making their journey back to civilization again that Rafe broke the silence.  
“I… uhm...” he faltered for a moment as he figured out the right words to say, “I guess I should thank you for a very memorable night.”  
“The same,” she replied, feeling both relieved and still somewhat awkward at the same time.  
“No hard feelings?” she asked him while glancing up at him.  
“Not particularly,” he replied with a shake of his head, “Only that I managed to lose to you again I guess. But other than that, no.”  
Felyna breathed a slight sigh of relief. She scratched the back of her head before she sighed and spoke again.  
“Look Rafe, I’m just going to be honest with you here but let’s just stay friends, okay?  
She looked up at him to gauge his reaction before continuing.  
“I find you an amiable enough fellow that I’d hate to break your heart at some point down the line.”  
The Cathar frowned slightly as he thought about it for a moment, she could see in his eyes he obviously felt conflicted about it. But in the end he just nodded.  
“Yeah, let’s stick to friends. I would hate doing the same to you as well. You’re an interesting woman Felyna, I’d hate to lose your friendship.”  
“The same Rafe, the same.”  
A moment later the Cathar looked slightly sheepish at her.  
“You think there’s, uhm, another opportunity for this in the future?”  
“Wait, you mean more matches or-” she stopped mid sentence when she saw the look in his eyes. She smiled coyly at him, “Maybe.”

The two went their separate ways after having reached the city again. After having purchased her necessary medicine Felyna walked inside the safehouse she found some of her squadmates gathered in the living room. Gaen was lying in the sofa reading a magazine while she saw Jacinto nose deep in a book while Leilani was busying herself with going through her medical equipment. Possibly for the umpteenth time she assumed. They all stopped what they were doing and look up at her. She caught sight of her reflection in a nearby mirror. Her hair was a dirty tangled mess and her face was streaked with dirt. The same went for her hands and arms that were covered in almost a camouflage pattern of dirt and grass stains. Not mention her clothes. Not that it stopped her from almost grinning like a doofus as she stepped inside. A grin that didn’t really falter under the quiet looks of the others. Jacinto was the first to speak.  
“Glad to see you’re back Raven. Looks like you had fun.”  
Gaen’s lips split into a wide amused grin.  
“Looks more like to me that the cat finally got her-”  
The zabrak didn’t get any chance to finish his sentence before he was suddenly pelted by a hail of foam arrows. Second later Rokas stepped inside the living room, one of the dart guns in his hand.  
“I take it things went well out there?” He asked her after a brief glance.  
“Very.”  
“Yeah, I imagine as much-BLORF!”  
Gaen’s comment was suddenly interrupted as a pillow impacted against his face. Rokas down at looking at Jacinto who simply nodded at him.  
“Oh, you’re back Ravenlocke,” came Welk’s voice from nearby and she saw the Arkanian standing in a door opening, looking about as haggard as she had seen him previous but this time around his eyes had a determined look to them.  
“My contacts finally heard back to me,” he spoke to everyone present, “We’ve finally got a lead on where Markham is heading next. We’ll be leaving in the next few hours, so pack all your gear as I don’t think we’ll be making a return trip to Zeela again. At least not for the considerable period. Oh and Ravenlocke.”  
“Yes?” she replied.  
He looked at Felyna's dishevelled look for a moment while the others began packing and cleaning around them.  
“I’d suggest you take a long shower and get yourself cleaned up.”  
For a moment she could’ve sworn there was a trace of an amused smile on his lips before he continued talking.  
“Before you take care of your kit and any other unfinished business you might have.”  
“Of course,” she replied with a quick nod.  
As she passed by Leilani as she was busy assembling her medical kit the Mirialan gave her a knowing look and smile. Felyna simply increased the pace of her steps as she made a beeline for her kitbag. Feeling her cheeks growing slightly warm. This was something she probably wouldn't hear the end of for a while she imagined exasperated.


End file.
